A Batalha de Aliança
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Um planeta ameaçado...Cinco lideres de diferentes raças, se unem com o mesmo objetivo: Salvar o planeta em que vivem do extermínio. Conseguiriam eles colocar suas diferenças de lado e lutar juntos pelo que acreditam?
1. Resenha

A Batalha de Aliança

Fic Yaoi/Lemon/Angst/Mpreg

1x2, 3x4 e 13x5xS

Resenha:

Nome: Aliança

**Localização: **O quinto planeta do sistema de Anphelys.

**Diâmetro (km): **49756,8

**Temperatura: **-90 º a 60 º C

**Translação:**124 anos

**Rotação:** 3 dias

**Satélite:** 2 (Gallyanthios e Mrganthilus) conhecidos como luas gêmeas.

**Atmosfera: **Hidrogênio, oxigênio e metano, sendo sua maior parte composta por oxigênio, o que permite que os humanos vivam em Aliança.

**População do planeta:** 1.506.925.068 pessoas de raças vindas de todas as partes da galáxia.

**Língua:** É utilizada a Azhllys que é considerada a língua universal, entretanto; cada raça costuma se comunicar através de sua própria língua.

**Geografia: **85 da superfície é coberta por água, sendo 60 desta encontrada na quinta região de Aliança. 15 da superfície é coberta por terra. 45 por nuvens, sendo 35 sobre a segunda região.

**Divisão: **Dividida em 5 grandes regiões e um governo central. Cada região tem seu próprio líder, que é responsável pelas pessoas que nela habitam. Essas seguem as leis impostas pelo governo central, mas tem permissão para criarem regras específicas; sendo elas restritas a essas regiões. Nenhuma região pode intervir em outra, exceto quando amparada pelo governo central.

**Primeira região: **

Terra do Gelo (Tsumetai **1**) – reino dos ventos. Dia e noite dão lugar um ao outro a cada três meses. Devido aos ventos fortes, está sempre encoberta pela neve tornando a região um lugar pouco habitado. É governada por Heero Yuy, um Zanuphyr. Uma raça aprimorada geneticamente, para a batalha. Estes tem a capacidade de adequar-se a qualquer ambiente; possuindo inteligência, força, coragem e astúcia aguçados o que os tornam grandes guerreiros. Apesar do semblante sempre sério e quase nunca demonstrar sentimentos, possui um coração valoroso e fiel ao que acredita ser o correto. É um dos primeiros a aceitar a idéia de que devem lutar por Aliança.

**Segunda região:**

Terra das Sombras (Kurai** 2**) - reino da escuridão. Geralmente a região é coberta pela noite, o que faz com que o sol raramente brilhe, tornando seus habitantes sensíveis a claridade. Muitos acreditam que ninguém more lá, ou que ninguém a governa. São poucos os que se arriscam a ir a Kurai, uma vez que ninguém que entra na terra das sombras retorna. Considerada uma das regiões mais perigosas do planeta. E o lugar onde se encontra a maior jazida de Mheriuntrina. Kurai é governada pelo arquiduque DrizUnOnayax, conhecido como o morto. Um ser que entregou a própria alma às trevas em troca de sua vida,e por isso não é capaz de viver plenamente sob a luz. Mas apesar de ser vulnerável a ela, é incapaz de morrer. Descendente dos Pcroths; uma raça exterminada pelos Vatlhus. Vive a procura de parceiros que lhe permitam gerar um filho e assim manter a raça. É o último a concordar que devem lutar para defender Aliança.

**Terceira região:**

Terra Sem Nome (Shiroi** 3**) - reino do silêncio. O dia e a noite vivem em equilíbrio nesta região. Entretanto, nenhum tipo de som é ouvido por toda a sua extensão, que vive coberta no mais absoluto silêncio. A maioria de seus habitantes comunica-se telepaticamente; o restante através da escrita. Shiroi é governado por Trowa Barton que assumiu a liderança da região após o desaparecimento do pai, que se uniu à guerra dos Lanxpheir contra os Vatlhus. É um rapaz calado, mas de grande inteligência; e capacidade de observação. Pertence a uma raça capaz de predizer o futuro. Sabe que a guerra é inevitável, e que as chances de vencerem são mínimas. Ainda assim concorda em lutar.

**Quarta região:**

Terra das Areias Brancas (Hikage** 4**) – reino dourado. A maior parte do tempo é dia, tornando a região quente e desértica. Apesar disso é uma das mais produtivas regiões de Aliança; tanto na agricultura quanto na pecuária. Seu governante é um humano chamado Quatre.Um jovem de decisões fortes e justas. Defensor da paz e contra a guerra. Apesar disso é o primeiro a se mobilizar mediante a ameaça de guerra em Aliança.

**Quinta região:**

Terra das Chuvas (Mizukagami **5**) – reino das águas. A maior parte da região é coberta por água, tornando-a um espelho de todo o planeta. Governada pelo imperador Chang Wufei, da quarta dinastia. Um jovem valoroso e possuidor de um senso de honra e justiça que às vezes torna-o intransigente e o faz cometer erros em nome dessa mesma justiça. Concorda em lutar para proteger Aliança e àqueles quem ama. Pertence a raça dos Aguwãns guerreiros que possuem a capacidade de controlar a água.

**Governo Central:**

Cidade de Imperium. Principal ponto de comércio de Aliança e ponto de partida para todas as cinco regiões que cobrem o planeta. Controlado pelo presidente Solo Maxwell. Único descendente, ainda vivo; da expedição que colonizou o planeta há 8.800 anos atrás.

**Observações gerais:**

Aliança é considerado um planeta neutro. Onde todos tem livre passagem. Servindo de porto para as naves de comércio na galáxia. Manteve-se afastada da guerra dos Lanxpheir contra os Vatlhus, que vem se arrastando por vários anos. No entanto, indiretamente; é solidária aos Lanxpheir. Mediante a isso os Vatlhus decidem fazer de Aliança um posto de batalha; devido à sua localização estratégica. Quando o governo central de Aliança é atacado, poucos conseguem escapar para as regiões mais próximas, como Hikage e Tsumetai, os outros são presos e mantidos como reféns.

Todos sabem que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que todas as regiões venham a ser invadidas. Mediante a isso, o príncipe Quatre toma a drástica decisão de lutar para proteger Aliança e reconquistar o controle do governo. Confiante, decide enviar mensageiros às quatro regiões do planeta, convocando seus governantes para uma reunião na Terra das Areias Brancas, dando assim, início à batalha pelo controle de Aliança, que é rica no minério chamado Mheriuntrina, o metal mais precioso de toda a galáxia. Considerado a única fonte de energia capaz de aniquilar toda uma galáxia.

Continua...

**1 **Tsumetai significa gelo, indiferente.

**2 **Kurai significa escuro, obscuro, triste.

**3 **Shiroi significa branco.

**4 **Hikage significa brilho do sol, luz solar, sombra.

**5 **Mizukagami significa espelho das águas

Olha mais uma ai gente. Eu sei que tenho varias fics já postadas e sem atualização à algum tempo, mas senti vontade de postar mais essa. Então me perdoem... prometo atualizar as outras assim que a inspiração der o ar da graça.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão

Aguardo comentários

Adendo da Dhanda: Soooooooorrrrrry galera... Eu já estava há algumas semanas com essa fic... mas com organização de um evento aqui na minha cidade fiquei com coisas demais para fazer... então tia Yoru bondosamente me permitiu entregar o material depois do evento. Mas o que me acontece? fico gripada e totalmente e voz. Nhaaaaaaa! nem mesmo na net entrei... só mesmo pra atualizar o XYZ... e mesmo assim com dias de atraso... minha voz só melhorou na última quinta... e peguei na fic hoje(domingo)... de madrugada... jurei a mim mesma... de hoje não passa. Bom ta aí minha pequena colaboração ao mundo fandom de gw...

ESSA FIC PROMEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!

TAMBÉM!

Kissus

Dhanda


	2. Prólogo

A Batalha de Aliança 

Prólogo

" _Temo que a batalha seja eminente. Eu já deveria saber que não poderíamos manter-nos longe dela por muito tempo. Um dia ela nos alcançaria. Destruindo em segundos tudo aquilo que levamos anos para construir._

_Os Vatlhus são conhecidos por sua crueldade, mas principalmente por sua capacidade em assimilar outras raças; tornando-os escravos sem vida. São conhecidos na galáxia como Dominadores; pelo simples fato de dominarem sem piedade tudo a sua volta. Chegaram em suas naves gigantescas, ao cair da noite; em meio ao silêncio, quando boa parte do planeta encontrava-se adormecida. Seu primeiro ataque deu-se contra Imperium: o governo central de Aliança. Uma única e perfeita investida, e todos que se encontravam por lá, foram subjugados... pegos sem aviso..., quando a rede de proteção ao redor de Aliança fôra facilmente derrubada. Não tiveram chance contra o poderio de fogo deles, ficando a mercê dos Vatlhus e de sua dominação._

_Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo até que os Vatlhus invistam contra o restante de nós. Mas não estou disposto a esperar pacificamente que venham._

_Como eu, a maioria dos habitantes de Aliança é pacifista, mantendo-se fora da guerra que assola o sistema onde vivemos. Eu estou sempre pronto a defender a paz, sendo o último a apoiar ou desejar começar uma guerra. Entretanto, vejo-me obrigado a ser o primeiro a tomar a decisão, de quê querendo ou não, estamos frente a uma. E que independentemente de nossa decisão ou opinião, quanto a manter-nos afastados; inevitavelmente ela virá atrás de nós._

_Então se não posso fugir dela... eu a enfrentarei; mas não o farei sozinho._

_Há cinco dias atrás enviei doze dos meus melhores homens às outras quatro regiões de Aliança. Não sei se algum de seus governantes aceitará minha proposta de encontro. Embora tenha plena certeza de que alguns deles virão; dos outros, não sei ao certo o que esperar. _

_O Zanuphyr da terra do gelo certamente virá. Sua raça é uma das poucas na galáxia, aptas para batalha, mas confesso que pouco sei sobre ele. Heero não costuma ser um dos governantes mais sociáveis de Aliança. Das poucas vezes em que nos encontramos, não trocamos muitas palavras; e agora gostaria que tivéssemos laços mais sólidos, e que o momento não nos tivesse obrigado a estreitá-los dessa forma._

_Outro que acredito que aceitará vir, é o Aguwãns da terra das chuvas, Chang... pertencente a um clã de guerreiros que controlam a água.Penso que talvez esse tenha sido o motivo que o fêz instalar-se em Mizukagami. Bem... sei que seu senso de honra e justiça não permitirá que feche os olhos diante da ameaça que os Vatlhus representam. Assim como eu, ele considera a família seu bem mais precioso, e ele lutara com quem quer que seja para protegê-los._

_O que me estranha é que Trowa, o Bhathlerian da terra sem nome, não tenha dito nada quanto ao ataque em nosso último encontro. Ele, talvez seja o único cujo laço de amizade... se é que posso descrever o que sinto por ele assim, seja mais forte. Uma vez que é o governante com quem mais mantenho contato. Por isso posso afirmar com certeza de que ele previu o que aconteceria, assim como previu minha atual decisão. Entendo que é contra as leis de sua raça interferir, alertando sobre suas previsões, por isso não sei ao certo se ele participará, no entanto duvido que ele não tente fazer nada para impedir que o pior aconteça._

_Quanto a DrizUnOnayax se esse for mesmo o seu nome... é uma incógnita. Tão indecifrável quanto seu nome. Senhor da terra das sombras; lugar que muitos acreditam não ser governada por ninguém, ou que nenhum ser vivo consiga sobreviver, tamanha é sua escuridão. Mas não é bem assim... pois sei que o último sobrevivente dos Pcroths governa aquela região, assim como seres de outras raças. DrizUnOnayax é o único que não sei se virá; tenho esperança de que venha, mas é impossível afirmar. Ainda mais se for verdade o que dizem. Que ele não pode ir além da escuridão que o cerca; não sem que tal ato o encha de dor e desconforto. Ainda assim espero que ao menos um dos mensageiros que enviei consiga chegar a sua presença sem ser morto pelas criaturas sinistras que vagam pela região. Ouvir dizer que sua raça foi dizimada pelos Vatlhus e que ele não se importa ou anseia por vingança. Acredito que deve ser triste ser o último de toda uma raça, e imagino que ele também pense assim. Por isso acredito, que mesmo cercado pela mais densa escuridão, e tendo entregue sua alma as trevas, dentro dele há uma chama de bondade e luz. E é a ela que me apego; esperando que atenda a meu convite"._

Continua...

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão

Aguardo comentários se devo ou não continuar com a história.

Adendo da Dhanda:... continuar ou não com essa fic?1

Huuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Acredito que seja o mesmo que perguntar a uma criança se gosta de doce...

Redundante esperar por uma resposta diferente .


	3. Capítulo I

Batalha de Aliança

Obs: A comunicação do Reino do Silêncio será representada em _itálico_.

Capitulo I

Tsumetai – Terra do Gelo:

Heero Yuy o governante do Reino dos Ventos, lia atentamente a mensagem trazida pelos três enviados de Hikage. Quatre Raberba Winner, o governante do Reino Dourado convidava-o para ir até Hikage para um encontro com os demais governantes de Aliança, entretanto o assunto em si não era mencionado na correspondência.

Mas sabia que o encontro deveria ser para debaterem sobre o ataque a Imperium há aproximadamente noventa dias. Desde que os Vatlhus atacaram o Governo Central de Aliança, os mesmos não haviam feito nenhum movimento que indicasse que atacariam as demais regiões do planeta, na verdade, segundo os espiões que enviara ao Governo Central.

Os Valthus pareciam estar à procura de algo, uma vez que os mesmos não haviam assimilado todos os prisioneiros, algo bastante incomum em se tratando dos Dominadores. Seus homens haviam tentado chegar aos prisioneiros, que eram mantidos em Imperium, a fim de obterem alguma informação, mas os cativos eram mantidos sob vigilância cerrada, o que impossibilitou uma aproximação impercebível.

O governante de Tsumetai voltou seu olhar aos mensageiros de Hikage, sabia que não havia outra escolha além de comparecer a reunião proposta pelo humano. Ele meneou a cabeça, antes de informá-los de sua decisão quanto ao convite de Quatre.

- Diga ao governante de vocês que nos veremos em duas semanas em Hikage.

- Perfeitamente senhor. – respondeu um dos mensageiros.

- Descanse por alguns dias, a viagem deve ter sido cansativa. – disse Yuy levantando-se e deixando-os a cargo dos empregados.

O Zanuphyr seguiu caminho até seu quarto, penetrando no silêncio do aposento. Ele sentou-se junto à janela, observando em silencio a cidade, a estender-se diante de seus olhos.

O acesso até a cidade de Wing não era fácil, erguida dentro de uma gigantesca cratera formada pela queda de um meteoro a milhares de anos atrás, a cidade ficara parcialmente protegida por uma imensa muralha de pedra, que a circundava quase que completamente, amenizando a severidade com que os ventos a açoitavam. Fora dessa proteção, ventos fortíssimos impediam uma viagem segura pelos céus e dificultavam a viagem por terra. Entretanto sabia que isso não seria um empecilho, quando os Dominadores desejassem atacá-los.

O que não tardaria em sua opinião, uma vez que a primeira providência que os Vatlhus tomaram ao invadir Aliança foi a de destruir os sistemas de comunicação entre as regiões, impedindo assim um contato entre si e com o Governo Central.

Se com os meios terrestres já era complicado chegar a Tsumetai, sem ele então era quase que impossível fazê-lo. Podia imaginar que tipo de viagem os mensageiros de Hikage haviam tido para conseguirem chegar a Wing, o único local habitado em toda Tsumetai.

A alguns quilômetros dali, em direção as montanhas, por dentro delas havia passagens subterrâneas que levavam a maioria das outras regiões de Aliança, mas este era um assunto que poucos conheciam. Um segredo que era passado somente aos governantes do reino dos ventos.

Apenas ele e homens de sua confiança conheciam as passagens, que percorria quase toda Aliança através do interior do planeta, não sabia quem as havia construído, mas era fato que existiam há muito tempo. Heero fechou os olhos momentaneamente, ponderando sobre o assunto, desejando que os Vatlhus não descobrissem as passagens, por que senão, os Dominadores teriam livre acesso a Wing, Shiroi e Kurai.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No mesmo instante, em Mizukagami, Terra das Chuvas:

A chuva caia torrencialmente sobre a quinta região de Aliança, quando três homens chegaram ao centro de Mizukagami, o local onde morava o imperador Chang Wufei da quarta dinastia.

Uma enorme estrutura de vidro cercada por água erguia-se majestosa, no centro da Terra das Chuvas. Os mensageiros de Hikage encontravam-se deslumbrados pela arquitetura a sua volta, afinal era uma construção belíssima e grandiosa, muito diferente das outras que encontraram até chegar à morada do governante do reino das Águas.

O governante de Hikage havia informado-os de que Mizukagami possuía seis pequenas colônias, que rodeavam a colônia principal, conhecida como Acqua.

As colônias se conectam por pequenas extensões de terra que submergem durante a noite, formando um grande circulo. Para chegar à colônia principal, apenas através de transporte marítimo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Treize apressou-se pelos corredores de Acqua, até a entrada da cidade. Ele se encontrava tratando de assuntos administrativos com os conselheiros imperiais, quando foi informado da chegada de três mensageiros vindos da cidade de Aureate, que desejavam encontrar-se com o governante de Mizukagami.

Os mensageiros de Hikage curvaram-se assim que um homem de cabelos castanhos, que trazia em suas vestes o brasão da família imperial: Um dragão dourado. Colocou-se diante deles.

- Eu sou Treize Khushrenada, membro a família imperial.

- Viemos a mando o governante de Hikage, trazendo uma mensagem ao governante de Mizukagami. – disse um dos homens.

Treize ponderou durante alguns segundos, antes de pronunciar-se. Sabia que a chegada de mensageiros de outra região de Aliança, até a Terra das chuvas não era um bom sinal, no entanto esperava que sua intuição estivesse errada.

- Sigam-me.

Khushrenada guiou os homens pela cidade, encontrando dois de seus servos pelo caminho, ordenou-lhes que informassem rapidamente o Imperador e Sally sobre os atuais acontecimentos.

Em poucos minutos os homens vindos do Reino Dourado, se encontraram na presença do governante da quinta região de Aliança, entregando ao mesmo a mensagem que lhes fora confiada por seu mestre.

Chang Wufei observava em silencio contemplativo, os três homens enviados pelo governante Winner de Hikage. Ele já imaginava sobre o teor do assunto a ser tratado em Aureate, entretanto o que o surpreendia era que o convite para um encontro viera do governante do reino dourado, que pelo que sabia, era um pacifista.

Seu nariz torceu em descontentamento, pelo simples pensamento de deixar Mizukagami ir a Hikage.

Olhou além das janelas do salão para a redoma que cobria toda a cidade, protegendo-a da chuva. Era seu dever como governante, zelar pelo bem estar de seu povo.

Quando Imperium fora atacada, enviara homens para ajudar a deter os Valthus, mas tal atitude intempestiva, apenas resultara na morte deles.

Seu senso de justiça lhe dizia para vingá-los, mas sabia que tomar qualquer atitude sem um planejamento resultaria em mais mortes, e sua honra não lhe permitia isso. Procurou se lembrar da última vez que vira qualquer outro governante de Aliança, não conseguindo lembrar-se de nenhum. Na verdade eles se falavam apenas quando necessitavam realizar algum acordo comercial. Como obtenção de algum grão, ou qualquer outro serviço que as outras regiões pudessem oferecer.

Todos com exceção de Kurai. Uma terra de ninguém, mergulhada sempre na escuridão. Duvidava muito que alguma coisa existisse por lá, ou que alguém a governasse. Nunca se preocupara em ir até a Terra das Sombras e descobrir mais sobre ela, parecia-lhe sem propósito tal ação de sua parte, mesmo que seus conselheiros procurassem sempre dizer-lhe o contrário.

O governante que tinha mais contato certamente era Yuy, o Zanuphyr do reino dos ventos. Talvez o único, assim como ele que estivesse pronto para uma batalha, uma vez que sua raça era guerreira por natureza, diferentemente de Winner e de Barton, o Bhathlerian do reino do silêncio.

- Imperador Chang. - chamou Treize, fazendo-o voltar seus olhos negros, para os mensageiros.

- Eu aceitarei o convite de seu governante. – disse o imperador, levantando-se e deixando o salão.

Treize meneou a cabeça em saída do governante, voltando-se para os mensageiros de Hikage, que pareciam cansado.

- Descansem um pouco, antes de voltarem a Hikage. – disse ele antes de se retirar, seguindo na mesma direção do governante do reino das águas.

O primeiro do Imperador caminhou lentamente pra onde imaginava se encontrar Wufei, encontrando-se com Sally que vinha apressada em sua direção.

Sally viu Treize vir em sua direção e seu coração inquietou-se diante do semblante preocupado, ela parou curvando-se em respeito a sua posição antes de abraçá-lo.

- Soube que chegaram mensageiros. – disse ela

- O governante de Hikage, os enviou, convidando o Imperador para ir a Hikage. Chang concordou com o encontro.

Sally meneou a cabeça acompanhando o primeiro do governante. Ela havia acabado de retornar do centro médico, quando um dos homens de Treize lhe dissera para ir para o salão principal e encontrar-se com ele, uma vez que uma mensagem de outro reino havia chegado.

Ela sentiu Treize apertar sua mão com suavidade e sorriu. Tocando o símbolo do dragão, bordado no bracelete em seu pulso direito. Sua relação com o Imperador e Khushrenada para muitos poderia parecer estranha, mas não para eles. Treize era o primeiro do Imperador e ela a segunda, mas sabia que no coração de Wufei, ambos tinham a mesma posição. Da mesma forma que em seu coração, ela amava o Imperador com a mesma intensidade que amava Treize e era amada por eles.

Ambos chegaram à sala de armas, vendo o Imperador observando a paisagem de seu reino através da janela. Sally olhou para Khusheranada que sorriu, aproximando-se do governante de Acqua, parando ao seu lado e observando em silêncio o povo em seu cotidiano.

- Temo que a batalha esteja próxima. – disse Wufei voltando-se para aqueles que detinham seu coração e era seu maior tesouro.

- Acha que eles virão para Mizukagami? – perguntou Sally, estremecendo em pensar no que a guerra causaria ao reino.

- É possível, mas lutarei para protegê-los. – disse Wufei estendendo a mão a Sally e Treize.

Sally deixou-se se abraçada por Wufei, sentindo Treize abraçá-la, ficando entre os dois homens, tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão semelhantes. Sentiu os lábios dos Aguwãns tocar seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos, antes de fechá-los ao sentir os lábios do Imperador fechar-se sobre os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Treize abraçar-lhe suavemente por trás.

Wufei se afastou ligeiramente, mas mantendo Sally na segurança de seus braços, voltando seu olhar a Treize que se inclinou beijando-o suavemente, antes de afastar-se.

- Treize, eu quero que assuma meu lugar, enquanto eu estiver fora. Cuide de Sally e de você. – pediu o governante de Mizukagami,.

- Ficaremos aguardando seu retorno Wufei. – disse Treize abraçando o Imperador.

O imperador meneou a cabeça suavemente, sabia que ambos estariam seguros em Mizukagami, Treize era um grande líder assim como ele, e sabia que o mesmo manteria o povo e Sally seguros, não precisava ouvir dele uma afirmação quanto a seu pedido, sabia que o mesmo o cumpriria. Respirou fundo diante da perspectiva de uma batalha contra os Valthus, sua sede por destruição seria detida a todo custo. Ele não deixaria que os Destruidores tocassem em sua família, os manteria a salvo em nome de sua honra.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shiroi – Terra sem Nome:

Dekim caminhava pelos corredores silenciosos do castelo atrás de seu primo o governante do Reino do Silêncio. Havia recebido os mensageiros do reino vizinho em nome do governante que deveria certamente estar meditando, na torre sagrada. Não havia dado uma resposta aos enviados de Hikage, uma vez que não era seu direito fazê-lo. Mesmo sabendo que Trowa certamente atenderia ao convite enviado por Quatre.

Ele entrou na torre mais alta do castelo, encontrando o governante da Terra sem Nome, sentado em meditação ao centro da torre. Sentou-se então em um canto, aguardando que o primo notasse sua presença, o que não demorou mais do que poucos segundos.

-_Aconteceu algo Dekim?_ – perguntou Trowa abrindo os olhos, encarando seu primo, que se levantou e veio até ele.

-_Como se você não soubesse. – _ironizou ele, vendo o governante fechar os olhos, antes de levantar-se.

-_Isso não significa que não aprecie ouvir sobre os acontecimentos, mesmo que já os tenha previsto._ – retrucou Trowa.

- _Desculpe senhor. –_ se desculpou Dekim.

Ele sabia que seu primo não apreciava o próprio dom, imaginava que deveria ser um fardo, conhecer os acontecimentos futuros e não poder revelá-los a ninguém, com o risco de perder tal capacidade. Embora muitos acreditassem ser comum à raça, apenas poucos Bhathlerian possuíam o dom, o antigo governante não o possuíra, assim como ele mesmo.

- _A mensagem de Quatre chegou. –_ afirmou Trowa, fazendo seu primo interromper os pensamentos.

- _Sim, ele o convida a ir a Hikage, para uma reunião com todos os governantes de Aliança, daqui a duas semanas. –_ informou Dekim. –_ Você irá? –_ perguntou.

-_ A guerra é inevitável, comparecendo eu ou não a Hikage. _ – disse Trowa caminhando até a janela da Torre, olhando toda a região, que se encontrava em silêncio, nem mesmo o som do vento era ouvido.

Dekim estranhou as palavras de Trowa, mas nada disse. O primo era diferente do antigo governante, que havia deixado Shiroi para entrar na guerra dos Lanxpheir contra os Vatlhus. Deixando o filho único de quinze anos como sucessor do Reino do Silêncio, muitos duvidaram que o mesmo pudesse suceder tão bem o pai, sendo ainda tão jovem, mas Trowa provara o contrário.

Barton demonstrara sabedoria e calma ao lidar com cada um daqueles que tentaram colocar o povo contra ele. Seu primo nunca recorrera à violência ou outras táticas sujas, mas simplesmente deixou que suas ações falassem por si mesmas e isso havia feito a diferença quando chegou o momento do povo da cidade de Serene escolher seu novo governante.

Trowa procurara sempre manter uma ligação amigável com as demais regiões de Aliança, sendo que sua ligação mais estreita era com Hikage, talvez pelo fato de seu governante partilhar dos mesmos ideais pacifistas que seu primo.

Ainda assim esperava que esses ideais não o impedissem de fazer o que fosse necessário para proteger Shiroi.

Trowa voltou o olhar a Dekim, antes de colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Nada o incomodava mais do que uma guerra, sabia que elas não levavam a nada além da dor, mas sabia também que não fazer nada, apenas por não querer lutar, trazia ainda mais sofrimento. Podia imaginar o quanto doía a Quatre ter que pensar em lutar, sendo ele tão tranqüilo e gentil, e por isso sabia que seu apoio era fundamental neste momento, e não se impediria de oferecê-lo.

-_Diga aos mensageiros de Quatre que irei a Hikage, daqui a uma semana._ – disse Trowa.

Dekim sorriu meneando a cabeça, vendo o primo deixar a torre, informando que estaria em seu quarto descansando. Ele olhou para a paisagem de Shiroi, seus campos verdejantes, suas planícies, toda a extensão ao alcance de seus olhos. Ele amava sua terra, o povo e seu governante e desejava do fundo de seu coração que os Valthus não maculassem a paz que apenas o silêncio trazia.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alguns dias depois em Kurai – Terra das Sombras:

Um transporte terrestre percorria com dificuldade a vastidão desolada de uma terra mergulhada na escuridão. Estavam há dias procurando por um sinal de vida, não encontrando nada, além de rochas e outras criaturas estranhas. Já estavam perdendo as esperanças, quando visualizaram o que parecia ser uma caravana, de cinco veículos grandes.

Os três homens vindos de Hikage se aproximaram do grupo, que parou diante da aproximação, logo viram-se cercados por vinte homens, que se encontravam armados e os observava com suspeita. Desceram do veiculo e caminharam pacificamente até eles.

- Viemos de Hikage, em busca do governante de Kurai. – disse Abdul, olhando para seus companheiros.

- O que querem com ele? – perguntou um homem velho, que parecia ser o líder da caravana.

- Trazemos uma mensagem de nosso governante. – respondeu outro mensageiro.

Os homens olharam-se entre si, voltando-se todos para um homem de cabelos brancos. Horward observou os mensageiros durante algum tempo, indeciso se deveria ou não levá-los até a cidade de Demise antes de finalmente menear a cabeça, sinalizando para que os seguisse.

Levaram quase uma hora para chegar a uma enorme montanha. Todos os veículos da caravana pararam, assim como o transporte vindo de Hikage. Howard desceu do veiculo principal, caminhando até os mensageiros.

- Deixem seu veiculo aqui, e sigam-me.

Abdul e os outros desceram do veiculo conforme o ordenado pelo líder da caravana, que tocou o que parecia ser um grande Chipre. Segundos depois a rocha começou a mover-se permitindo a passagem deles.

- Vá à frente e avise Hilde. – disse o líder da caravana a outro homem que correu rapidamente em direção a morada do Arquiduque.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hilde se encontrava falando com alguns empregados, quando John entrou correndo no salão. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, ao pensar que algo havia acontecido com uma das caravanas de caça.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hilde aflita.

- Encontramos três homens. – disse esbaforido o rapaz, antes de continuar. - Eles dizem ser de Hikage e procuram pelo governante de Kurai. Howard...me mandou na frente para informá-la.

- Mensageiros de Hikage? – murmurrou Hilde, sem saber o que isso significava. – Eu avisarei DrizUnOnayax, volte para Howard e avise-o para levar os mensageiros ao salão negro.

John meneou a cabeça, partindo para cumprir suas ordens. Hilde dispensou os empregados e seguiu rapidamente para o quarto de DrinzUnOnyax, sabia que o mesmo estava acordado, mas não tinha certeza de que estaria sozinho. Ela bateu na porta suavemente, aguardando autorização para entrar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

DrinzUnOnyax abriu os olhos diante da batida na porta, levantando-se de onde se encontrava sentado e caminhando até ela, abriu-a. Encontrou Hilde com o olhar apreensivo, deixou-a entrar em seu quarto, caminhando de volta ao canto da parede imaginando que alguma coisa havia acontecido a um dos grupos de caça, que haviam partido a pouco mais de três horas, para encontrar provisões para a vila.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ao grupo de caça Hil? – perguntou suavemente o governante de Kurai.

- Na verdade o grupo de Howard encontrou três homens que dizem ser mensageiros do governante de Hikage.

- Mensageiros de Hikage? – perguntou surpreso o arquiduque, voltando-se para a morena.

Nunca antes receberam qualquer visita de outras regiões, que pareciam ignorar sua existência.

- O que eles querem? – indagou o Arquiduque cruzando os braços.

- Eles disseram apenas ter uma mensagem do governante de Hikage para o governante de Kurai.

DrizUnOnayax fechou os olhos pensativo. Uma mensagem do governante de Hikage para ele. Ficou imaginando se a tal mensagem tinha relação com o acontecimento ocorrido há algumas semanas e tinha quase certeza de que sim. Ele voltou seu olhar aborrecido em direção a Hilde.

- Eu vou recebê-los. – disse por fim.

- Perfeitamente senhor, pedi a Howard que os levasse ao salão negro. – respondeu Hilde.

- Obrigado Hil.

A morena curvou-se deixando seu governante sozinho e se encaminhando para o salão, ainda surpresa com os atuais acontecimentos. Afinal era a primeira vez que alguém de outra região entrava em contato. Esperava apenas que a inquietação em seu peito, não significasse problemas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma hora depois:

Os mensageiros de Hikage encontravam-se sentados aguardando a presença do governante de Kurai, sempre sob o olhar atento da morena, que se levantou assim que uma figura de longos cabelos castanhos, vestida completamente de negro e cercado por quatro homens adentrou o salão. A figura sentou-se na cadeira principal, observando-os em silêncio, antes de apresentar-se.

- Eu sou o Arquiduque DrinzUnOnayax, governante de Kurai.

O governante do Reino da Escuridão olhou para os três mensageiros que haviam chego a pouco mais de duas horas a seu reino. Estava curioso pela mensagem que traziam, uma vez que esta era a primeira vez que alguém de outro reino vinha procurá-lo.

Quando Hilde o informara de que três mensageiros de Hikage, haviam chegado procurando o governante de Kurai, ficara surpreso e indeciso quanto ao que fazer. Levou algum tempo antes que deixasse seus aposentos e fosse ter com os tais mensageiros.

Abdul, Rafar e Hama: os mensageiros enviados pelo governante do reino dourado. Estavam aguardando por quase duas horas que o governante de Kurai os recebesse. Não havia sido fácil encontrar a morada do governante de Kurai, e podia-se dizer que haviam tido sorte de encontrar segundo a morena chamada Hilde, um grupo de caça, embora os mesmos houvessem relutado em guiá-los até o Arquiduque DrizUnOnayax, o governante do Reino da Escuridão.

A morada se encontrava localizada dentro de uma montanha, que segundo o homem que os guiava, era conhecida como DeathScythe, devido a sua aparência similar a uma foice. O local era pouquíssimo iluminado, mas muito bem distribuído, era como existisse uma pequena comunidade dividida em vários níveis. Eles passaram por várias vilas com muitas casas, antes de alcançarem o topo mais alto da comunidade.

Assim que chegaram foram levados até uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos desconfiados, que não parecia confortável em levá-los a presença do Arquiduque, ainda assim, ela pediu que aguardassem informando que o Arquiduque logo teria com eles.

Entretanto não estavam preparados para o jovem que se apresentava como governante de Kurai. O mesmo parecia tão jovem quanto o mestre deles, mas dado a dificuldade de chegarem a Kurai e a natureza inóspita da região todos supuram que seu governante fosse um homem de aparência fria e rústica e não alguém de feições tão belas e suaves. Embora seus olhos fossem frios e perturbadores.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma semana depois – Terra das Areias Brancas:

Quatre levantou-se da cama cansado, a muito o sono o havia abandonado, por isso não havia razão para continuar a torturar-se rolando de um lado a outro. O sol mal havia levantado, mas o calor tão típico da região já era suficiente para incomodar, mesmo com as redes de proteção levantadas.

Caminhou até a suíte, disposto a preparar o próprio banho, ao invés de chamar um dos empregados, como fazia todas as manhãs. Havia tantas coisas em sua mente que precisava ocupar-se com algo trivial, pelo menos até o cair da noite.

Já fazia exatamente vinte dias que mandara, doze de seus homens às outras quatro regiões de Aliança, e destes doze, apenas nove haviam retornado, há pouco mais de sete dias com mensagens confortadoras de Tsumetai, Shiroi e Mizukagami. O que significava que em uma semana os governantes dessas três regiões se encontrariam em Hikage para conversarem. Embora a chegada do líder de Shiroi estivesse sendo aguardara ao cair da noite.

O simples pensamento de que encontraria Trowa o deixava mais tranqüilo, embora a lembrança de que ainda não tinha nenhuma mensagem de Kurai o incomodava. Nem ao menos sabia se os mensageiros que enviara haviam chegado a encontrar o governante da Terra das sombras. Seu coração se afligiu ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido aos três homens que encarregara à missão de chegar à segunda região de Aliança.

Quatre desligou a torneira e entrou afundando o corpo na banheira de água fria, procurando não pensar em nada. As últimas notícias que tinha do Governo Central não eram animadoras, ao que parecia os Valthus estavam tramando algo, pois muitos deles haviam sido vistos nas fronteiras de seu reino, obrigando-o a tomar providências para evitar que eles entrassem em Aureate.

Novas tropas haviam sido enviadas as fronteiras com o Governo Central, separando famílias pela eminência de guerra com os Valthus. Na noite anterior, durante o jantar havia conversado com seu pai a cerca de sua decisão de lutar, embora ainda não quisesse aceitar o fato de que esse era o único caminho.

o...oo..o.o.o.o.o.o. o...oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Na noite anterior:

Quatre olhou para seu prato afastando-o, não sentia apetite algum, seu estômago dava voltas e sabia que se obrigasse seu corpo, estaria apenas desperdiçando a comida, que certamente acharia rumo na pia do banheiro.

Ele olhou para o pai que comia tranquilamente, imaginando como o mesmo conseguia manter a tranqüilidade ao ver seu povo, sendo enviado para as fronteiras. Sentia-se tão cansado, sem saber se as medidas que adotara assegurariam a tranqüilidade e segurança do povo de Hikage.

- Pai o que devo fazer? – perguntou Quatre a fim de quebrar o silêncio que o atormentava.

O antigo governante de Hikage olhou para o filho, vendo-lhe o olhar angustiado. Sabia que Quatre não tinha paz desde que os Vatlhus haviam invadido Aliança e tomado o Governo Central, ainda assim ele não tinha palavras que pudessem confortar o coração de seu único filho, pois sabia que seu herdeiro sempre faria o que acreditasse ser o certo, mesmo que isso o ferisse emocionalmente.

Poderia dar-lhe milhões de conselhos, mas não cabia mais a ele tomar as decisões no que se referia a Hikage. A muito havia decidido que Quatre iria sucedê-lo, e por isso o mesmo era o governante atual e como tal cabia a ele decidir o que era melhor para seu povo. Tudo que podia fazer era apóiá-lo em suas decisões.

- O que sempre faz. Seguir seu coração aonde ele o levar.

- Mesmo agora? Quando o único caminho que vejo e o que não desejo seguir?. – perguntou o loiro angustiado.

Quatre viu seu pai sorrir meneando a cabeça, antes de prosseguir fazendo com que se sentisse ainda mais confuso e intranqüilo.

- Seu coração sempre o guiou meu filho, mesmo nas decisões mais difíceis. Porque seria diferente agora?

- Porque há muito mais a perder se tomar a decisão errada. – retrucou ele.

- E sempre não se tem algo a perder em qualquer circunstância? – indagou o antigo governante. - Não deve ver somente o que se tem a perder, mas o que se tem a ganhar. Às vezes não fazer nada, nos faz perder muito mais do que se tivéssemos feito algo para mudar as coisas.

Quatre calou-se pensando nas palavras de seu pai, não estava satisfeito com o que estava acontecendo e nem o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, ainda assim ele queria ter certeza de suas decisões, afinal ela envolvia a vida de outras pessoas de sua família.

- O senhor acha que...

- Quatre não teve chance de terminar sua pergunta, antes que seu pai o repreendesse carinhosamente, embora sentisse seu coração comprimir diante do chamado a sua responsabilidade para com Hikage.

- Não acho nada. Você é o governante agora. Eu o escolhi não apenas pela sua capacidade de ver além das circunstâncias, mas por sua sabedoria, bondade e paciência.

- Mas...temo ter que tomar uma decisão que vai contra o que sempre acreditei. – disse Quatre levantando-se e caminhando até uma das janelas.

- Quatre, seu coração nunca falhou com você e não creio que o fará mesmo agora quando a situação não lhe é agradável. Medite e ouça o que ele tem a dizer, mesmo que você ouça o que não deseja, abra sua mente e ele o guiará corretamente como sempre o fez.

Quatre voltou o olhar a seu pai assentindo, ele estava certo, seu coração jamais falhou com ele, precisava apenas ter a coragem para ouvir e seguir o que ele lhe dizia.

o...oo..o.o.o.o.o.o. _FlashBAck o...oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por fim passara mais uma noite em claro e continuava a acreditar que deveria haver outro caminho que não fosse à guerra, mesmo seu coração lhe dizendo o contrário.

Ergueu-se da banheira, enrolando-se na toalha encarando seu reflexo no espelho, antes de fechar os olhos e aceitar a verdade em seu coração. Não conseguiria a paz de seu povo se não lutasse para mantê-la.

- Eu lutarei por meu povo.

Mesmo que isso o fizesse sangrar por dentro, estava decidido a lutar. Um sorriso tranqüilo clareou seu rosto e sentiu-se mais animado quanto ao futuro e as possíveis conseqüências de sua decisão. Afinal mesmo se não lutassem, os Vatlhus continuariam a ser uma ameaça, uma vez que suas intenções ainda eram desconhecidas. Diferente de sua natureza destrutiva que era conhecida em todo o universo e sabia que eles não se impediriam de destruir tudo.

Tinha apenas que aguardar a chegada dos governantes das outras quatro regiões de Aliança e torcer para que eles conseguissem chegar a um acordo de como combater a ameaça que os Dominadores representavam.

Quatre vestiu-se caminhando para o quarto, havia algumas decisões a tomar, antes de chegar à noite e tivesse de receber o governante de Shiroi, fez uma prece silenciosa para que os homens enviados a Kurai estivessem bem e retornassem com boas noticias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hikage – Aproximadamente nove da noite:

Quatre se encontrava em seu gabinete meditando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. A fronteira encontrava-se segura por enquanto, pouco depois das dez da manhã os Valthus realizaram um ataque, mas felizmente não houvera baixas, apenas alguns poucos feridos, que já se encontravam hospitalizados. Entretanto devido ao ataque tivera de reforçar as defesas na fronteira, estava ponderando sobre mandar mais um, contingente, quando a porta abriu-se dando passagem a Rashid.

- Mestre Quatre, o senhor Barton governante de Shiroi acaba de chegar. – informou o servo se curvando.

- Obrigado Rashid. Diga que já estou a indo.

Rashid curvou-se deixando a sala seguindo caminho até onde o governante da Terra Sem Nome se encontrava.

- Mestre Quatre já vira vê-lo, senhor Barton.

Trowa meneou a cabeça em silêncio observando o servo mais leal de Quatre, deixá-lo novamente a sós. Ele levantou-se seguindo até a janela vendo as estrelas brilhando no céu escuro, ponderou se havia sido sábio deixar seu reino, para atender o desejo de ver Quatre antes da reunião dali a uma semana. Sabia que o primo manteria Shiroi segura até seu retorno, o que contribuía para sua decisão de ver o governante de Aureate o quanto antes.

A porta abriu-se dando passagem ao jovem governante do reino dourado. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se unicamente ao jovem a sua frente e deixou que um sorriso passasse pela expressão neutra, caminhando até aquele que tinha seu coração e sua alma.

- Trowa, eu fico feliz que tenha conseguido vir. – disse Quatre aproximando-se do governante do reino do silêncio, abraçando-o.

- Fico feliz em vê-lo bem Quatre. –disse Trowa, afastando-se - Soube que teve problemas na fronteira há poucas horas.

- É verdade. – afirmou Quatre tristemente, caminhando até a janela olhando para a noite lá fora. – Felizmente não houve baixas, mas tive que aumentar as tropas junto à fronteira.

- Poderia mandar alguns dos meus soldados para ajudá-lo. – ofertou Trowa, vendo o loiro recusar a oferta.

- Obrigado, mas não é necessário, além do mais seu reino também precisa proteger-se. Estamos bem. – afirmou Quatre.

Trowa meneou a cabeça em acordo, sabia que Quatre jamais aceitaria ajuda se isso significasse colocar qualquer outro reino em perigo. Sorriu diante da constatação de que o loiro possuía um coração tão valoroso, quanto gentil.

Quatre voltou seu olhar a Trowa ponderando sobre perguntar ou não ao Bhathlerian_, _se o governante da Terra das Sombras viria ao encontro e se os mensageiros que enviara a Kurai estavam bem.

Trowa balançou a cabeça em negação, antes mesmo do jovem governante de Hikage lhe indagasse alguma coisa, ele não poderia revelar ao humano, sobre os acontecimentos futuros, por mais que lhe doesse ver a incerteza e preocupação nos olhos claros.

- Tudo bem. – disse Quatre suspirando, antes de sorrir e tomar o braço de Barton. – Venha pedi para prepararem o jantar, espero que esteja ao seu gosto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – disse Trowa acompanhando o loiro, estremecendo por alguns segundos diante do que havia acabado de ver acontecer num futuro não muito distante no reino da escuridão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma semana depois – 10:00 hs - Reino Dourado:

Quatre sorriu diante da jogada de Trowa, se não tomasse cuidado acabaria levando um xeque-mate, no próximo movimento. Não tinha muito tempo que ensinara o governante de Serene como jogar xadrez, entretanto o Bhathlerian jogava com a maestria de quem pratica há anos. Estava a ponto de expressar sua opinião, quando uma batida à porta o interrompeu.

- Entre. – disse Quatre.

Rashid entrou curvando-se ligeiramente, informando da chegada dos governantes da primeira e quinta região de Aliança.

- Mestre Quatre, o governante de Tsumetai e o governante de Mizukagami, acabam de chegar.

- Obrigado Rashid. As acomodações deles? – perguntou Quatre.

- Estão prontas mestre.

Quatre sorriu, suspirando fortemente, sentindo o suave aperto de Trowa em sua mão. Sentia-se nervoso com o encontro, mas tinha a sensação de que tudo correria a contento. Ele levantou-se sentindo-se um pouco ansioso.

- Me acompanha? – perguntou Quatre ao governante do Reino do Silêncio.

- Claro. – respondeu Trowa, seguindo o loiro.

Eles chegaram ao salão principal do castelo, aproximando-se e cumprimentando Heero Yuy: o Zanuphyr, governante do Reino dos Ventos, que havia chegado juntamente com o Imperador Chang Wufei, um Aguwãns, governante do reino das Águas.

- É um prazer recebe-los em Hikage. – cumprimentou Quatre aos dois, vendo-os menear a cabeça. – Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem.

- Satisfatória. – respondeu Wufei.

Quatre sorriu diante do comentário do Imperador ciente de seu desconforto, ele mesmo sentia-se desconfortável em alguns dias, e por isso podia imaginar como Heero e Wufei sentia-se no momento.

- Suas acomodações estão prontas, caso desejem descansar. – sugeriu o humano. - Espero que elas sejam de seu agrado.

- Tenho certeza de estão confortáveis Winner. – respondeu Yuy, voltando o olhar ao governante de Shiroi. – Como está Barton? – perguntou Heero.

- Bem, obrigado.

Respondeu Trowa simplesmente, voltando sua atenção ao imperador da quarta dinastia Chang Wufei. Havia se encontrado com o Aguwãns apenas uma vez antes, quando o mesmo assumiu o governo de Mizukagami. Viu-o olhar para Quatre com aborrecimento finalmente se manifestando.

- Winner se não se importa gostaria de descansar. A viagem até aqui foi mais desgastante do que imaginei. – pediu Wufei aborrecido.

- Perfeitamente. – disse Quatre batendo palmas. Imediatamente Rashid e outros dois empregados apareceram. – Rashid poderia levar Yuy e Chang a seus aposentos para que possam descansar. E providenciar o mesmo tratamento a suas comitivas.

- Perfeitamente, Mestre Quatre. – respondeu Rashid sinalizando que os dois empregados levassem cada governante ao seu respectivo aposento, enquanto se encarregava de cuidar das pessoas que acompanhavam os governantes.

Heero meneou a cabeça seguindo o empregado, mesmo que não se sentisse cansado, era uma oportunidade para se preparar para a reunião que o fizera viajar a Hikage.

Wufei seguiu o outro empregado, ligeiramente aborrecido com o calor excessivo que fazia no reino dourado, tão diferente de seu reino, geralmente sempre úmido e agradável.

Quatre aguardou que os dois deixassem a sala, para finalmente respirar aliviado. Sentiu braços ao redor dos ombros olhando para Trowa, que lhe sorria.

- Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse Quatre.

Trowa assentiu fazendo uma caricia suave no ombro de Quatre antes de afastar-se, ele olhou para além do horizonte através das largas portas, dando um suave suspiro, antes de voltar-se para o loiro que parecia cansado. Não podia censurá-lo, afinal os últimos dias haviam sido atribulados, os Vatlhus haviam se afastado de Hikage, mas não a haviam esquecido, uma vez que os ataques à fronteira pareciam cada vez mais violento.

Felizmente Shiroi ainda não havia sido atacada, mas sabia que isso era apenas uma questão de tempo, não demoraria muito para que os Vatlhus voltarem seus ataques às outras regiões de Aliança, principalmente a Kurai, embora a resistência que eles ofereceriam estava acima da esperada.

Ele gostaria de poder ver além e não apenas poucos dias, gostaria de saber o resultado final da batalha, mas sabia que isso estava além de sua capacidade, tudo que podia fazer era apoiar Quatre, para que o mesmo não desistisse de sua decisão, afinal seria ela que daria inicio a batalha pela sobrevivência de Aliança.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Terra das Sombras – Zona Norte de Kurai:

Um suspiro cansado foi ouvido do aposento mergulhado na escuridão. Uma sombra caminhava lentamente de um lado a outro tentando decidir-se quanto ao que fazer a cerca do convite recebido. Estava há quase duas semanas tentando encontrar um caminho que não o obrigasse a participar da reunião em Hikage, embora sentisse uma infinita curiosidade de saber o que havia além das fronteiras de Kurai.

DrizUnOnayax apertou o braço, tentando afastar o medo que parecia querer controlar seu corpo. Ele vivia na escuridão há tanto tempo, que tinha receio de expor-se à luz, e deixar os domínios escuros da Terra das Sombras. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes pensando na atual situação de Aliança, sabia que o planeta havia sido invadido pelos Vatlhus, mesmo vivendo tão distante do Governo Central as noticias de que os Dominadores haviam tomado Imperium, chegaram a seus ouvidos.

E mesmo que a noticia não houvesse chegado a seus domínios, algumas naves Valthus haviam pousado em Kurai a pouco mais de um mês, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê, mas era obvio que eles procuravam por algo. Entretanto não perdera tempo em indagar-lhes a razão destruindo no mesmo instante os poucos Vatlhus que ousaram pousar em seus domínios.

Era seu dever proteger sua região e os poucos que se atreviam a viver na desolada e escura terra, onde o sol mal brilhava e que a noite era quase que eterna. Voltou seus olhos para o leito, sentindo a mesma dor de sempre, diante do corpo imóvel que se encontrava deitado.

"_Até quando, antes que minha alma e meu espírito encontrem a paz."_ – pensou DrizUnOnayax.

Decidiu-se por deixar seus aposentos e caminhar um pouco, talvez conversar mais uma vez com os mensageiros enviados pelo governante de Hikage e tentar talvez entender o motivo do mesmo tê-lo chamado. Nunca antes alguém havia tentado contatá-lo, e tinha certeza absoluta que continuaria ser deste modo, se Aliança não houvesse sido invadida. Era por esse e outros motivos que tinha certas reservas em aceitar o encontro, ainda mais em uma terra que sabia ser coberta pela luz. Sua cabeça doía só de imaginar, expor-se a tanta claridade.

Bufou aborrecido, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos, tocando inconscientemente no brinco de três pontas que pendia de sua orelha esquerda, sentindo o vazio em sua alma tornar-se maior. Uma suave batida, interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo-o encarar a porta, antes que desse a permissão à entrada de quem já imaginar estar do outro lado.

- Entre Hilde.

A porta abriu-se revelando a morena de olhos azuis. Ela deixou que seus olhos se acostumassem à escuridão, antes que conseguisse localizar DrizUnOnayax próximo a janela. Seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente ao leito do Arquiduque, vendo o corpo na cama. Voltou seu olhar ao governante de Kurai, enrubescendo ao vê-lo encará-la em silêncio.

DrizUnOnayax manteve seu olhar em Hilde por alguns segundos antes de desviar os olhos dela. A garota era a única a manter-se próxima dele e era a pessoa em que mais confiava, fazia apenas três anos que a encontrara ferida, vagando sem rumo próximo à região onde moravam as Darkphoguneses, serpentes de fogo com duas fileiras de dentes e tentáculos, famintas por carne.

Ele havia salvado Hilde de ser devorada por uma delas, desde então a garota vivia para servi-lo.

- Algum problema Hil? – perguntou suavemente o governante de Kurai.

- Não senhor. – respondeu ela prontamente. – Vim saber se estava bem e deseja algo?

Hilde viu o Arquiduque sorrir meneando a cabeça caminhando até ela. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o mesmo acariciar-lhe o rosto, sabendo que era a única a receber tal gesto dele. Abriu os olhos ao senti-lo se afastar e olhar na direção do leito sabendo exatamente o que ele desejava de si. Meneou a cabeça em entendimento, virando-se para providenciar que o corpo sem vida fosse retirado da cama o quanto antes. Ao chegar a porta parou apenas para perguntar se DrizUnOnayax tomaria o desjejum no quarto.

- Quer que eu traga sua refeição, meu senhor? – perguntou Hilde, vendo-o sacudir a cabeça.

- Não tomarei café com nossos convidados, apenas providencie que o corpo seja retirado antes deu retornar.

- Sim senhor.

- E obrigado Hil. – agradeceu o Arquiduque.

A garota sorriu deixando-o novamente sozinho. Ele caminhou até o banheiro, decidido a tomar um banho quente, ele abriu a torneira deixando que a água escaldante o aliviasse e limpasse. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o Cryphiã**[1]** esconder-se mais profundamente em seu corpo, procurando esquecer a sensação de desconforto que o mesmo causava quando fazia isso.

Demorou pouco mais de meia hora no banho, e quando retornou ao quarto a cama já se encontrava vazia e arrumada, deixou que o roupão caísse, vestindo-se cuidadosamente com roupas escuras, colocando a longa capa antes de deixar seus aposentos. Ele percorreu os corredores escuros até o salão principal, onde sua refeição já o aguardava.

Assim que entrou os mensageiros de Hikage levantaram-se, se curvando em sinal de respeito ao governante da Terra das Sombras, que caminhou lentamente até eles.

- Bom Dia. – cumprimentou DrizUnOnayax, sentando-se a mesa, sendo acompanhado pelos mensageiros.

Abdul observou em silêncio o Arquiduque. Nessas duas semanas em que permaneceram em Kurai, aprendera mais sobre a região, pensara em explorar a área ao redor da montanha com o veiculo terrestre, mas infelizmente o veiculo deles havia sido destrocado por alguma coisa, que os habitantes de Kurai diziam que eles não iriam querer saber o que era.

Pelas conversas que tivera com os habitantes das vilas dentro da montanha, aquele era o único lugar habitável e seguro de toda a região. Por isso mantinham pequenas plantações de verduras, legumes e alguns grãos que eram suficientes para manter toda a população, a carne era obtida através da caça, que segundo eles era facilmente encontrada pelos arredores da montanha.

Ao que parecia o governante de Kurai era uma pessoa muito querida pelos habitantes da região, embora tivesse uma voz suave e tranqüila, algumas vezes parecia-lhe melancólico e assustador. Ainda estava surpreso com a aparência do mesmo, já havia encontrado outros da raça de DrizUnOnayax, mas nenhum deles era tão deslumbrante quanto o rapaz a sua frente.

DrizUnOnayax sentiu-se observado e voltou o olhar para o mensageiro de nome Abdul, dando um sorriso que o fez desviar os olhos rapidamente. O governante de Kurai sorriu maliciosamente, diante do ocorrido, decidindo por fim iniciar a conversa que o faria decidir ir ou não até Hikage.

- Diga-me novamente, o que seu o governante pensa, em fazer, uma vez que tenha reunido os governantes das outras regiões em Hikage.?

- Não sei meu senhor. – começou a dizer Hama. - Mestre Quatre nos disse apenas para virmos a Kurai, encontrar seu governante, e convidá-lo para falarem sobre a ameaça dos Valthus a Aliança.

Hama olhou para Rafar e Abdul, lembrando-se do dia em que seu governante reuniu-os para enviá-los a outras quatro regiões de Aliança.

o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas semanas atrás - Cidade de Aureate – Terra das Areias Brancas:

Quatre olhou para os doze homens a sua frente, seus melhores guerreiros, escolhidos, por sua coragem, força, sabedoria e perseverança. A eles daria uma importante missão, o qual não tinha certeza de que poderia ser completada.

A sua frente sobre uma mesa, quatro cartas, a serem entregues aos governantes de Tsumetai, Shiroi, Mizukagami e Kurai, sendo esta última talvez a mais perigosa, uma vez que pouco se sabia sobre a Terra das Sombras.

- Quero que se dividam em quatro grupos, escolham quem será o líder e partam para as outras regiões de Aliança em busca de seus respectivos governantes. Leve a cada um deles um convite meu. – disse Quatre apontando para as cartas sobre a mesa. – Para virem a Hikage, conversar sobre a ameaça que paira sob Aliança.

Os homens olharam-se entre si e num acordo mútuo e silencioso, quatro deles colocaram-se ajoelhados em frente à Quatre. Eles seriam os lideres de cada grupo.

- Não quero impor a qual região cada um de vocês deverá ir, apenas peço que decidam em seu coração, que caminho desejam tomar.

Quatre olhou nos olhos dos homens a sua frente: Abdul, Ahmad, Mohmad e Kallef. Seu coração sentia-se pesado pelo destino deles, cada uma das regiões do planeta, possuía seus próprios desafios e obstáculos, por isso sabia que cabia a cada um deles decidir o próprio destino. Já basta que os tivesse escolhido para tal missão.

Eles entreolharam-se indecisos quanto a qual escolher, nenhum deles desejava verdadeiramente seguir para Kurai, se seu mestre ordenasse obedeceriam de bom grado, mas se tivessem de escolher, optariam por ignorar a Terra das Sombras.

Abdul podia ver a angústia de seu mestre, refletida nos olhos claros. Assim como a via nos olhos de seus irmãos. Sabia que o desafio a frente deles era inimaginável, ainda mais para aqueles que fossem em direção a Kurai.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de tomar uma decisão. Levantou-se diante de seu mestre, abrindo os olhos e voltando-os a seus companheiros de jornada, vendo-os menear a cabeça, prontos a aceitar qualquer decisão que tomasse. Ele sorriu voltando-se para Quatre que aguardava a decisão de cada um deles.

- Mestre, permita que eu parta com Hama e Rafar para Kurai, a fim de encontrar seu governante e convidá-lo para vir a Hikage.

Quatre meneou a cabeça diante da decisão de Abdul, viu Ahmad, Mohmad e Kallef olharem surpresos e preocupados para seu irmão diante de sua resolução em ir para a região mais sombria e perigosa. Diante de sua coragem cada um deles tomou como destino uma região. Ahamd decidiu por Shiroi, Mohmad por Mizukagami e Kallef por Tsumetai.

- Que vocês partam e retornem em segurança, que Alá os proteja.

o.o.o.o.o.o. _FlashBack.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cada grupo partiu com uma carta e rumo ao destino escolhido por seus corações, não sabia dos demais grupos, mas eles haviam encontrados desafios quase que intransponíveis para alguns, no entanto eles alcançaram sua missão, encontrar o governante de Kurai e entregar a mensagem de seu mestre a ele. Se retornariam em segurança, se veriam novamente as dunas de areia de Hikage ou o sorriso caloroso de seu mestre, ainda era uma incógnita, mas eles tiveram êxito no que seu governante mais queria e isso era o suficiente para seus corações.

DrizUnOnayax ponderou sobre as palavras daquele chamado Hama, imaginando que tipo de governante seria o humano Quatre Winner.

- Fale-me como é o governante de Hikage? – pediu o Arquiduque.

Abdul olhou para os outros dois mensageiros e sorriu voltando seu olhar novamente ao Arquiduque que aguardava uma resposta a sua pergunta.

- Mestre Quatre é um governante gentil, mas de decisões fortes e justas, assim como seu pai o fora. – respondeu orgulhoso Abdul.

- Vocês parecem ter muito carinho por ele. – afirmou DrizUnOnayax.

- Sim, meu senhor. – disse Rafar. - Sirvo a Mestre Quatre desde que o mesmo era uma criança, e não vejo um governante tão justo, quanto meu mestre.

DrizUnOnayax fechou os olhos por um instante, antes de abri-los e olhar para suas mãos pálidas, suspirou aborrecido, diante da decisão que tomara, mesmo que não quisesse sua curiosidade o obrigava a ir a Hikage e conhecer pessoalmente seu governante.

- Neste caso, eu irei com vocês. – disse DrizUnOnayax por fim, vendo os mensageiros enviados pelo governante de Hikage sorrirem. – Partiremos em duas horas.

Avisou o Arquiduque levantando-se da mesa. O tal encontro se daria à noite e não tinha muito tempo para deixarem Kurai, eles precisariam cortar caminho pelo ninho das Darkphoguneses o que tornaria a viagem arriscada, mas se quisessem chegar a tempo, esse era o único meio. Uma viagem norma levaria em média se conhecesse o aminho de dois a três dias, se conhecesse o atalho e o transporte certo, apenas algumas horas

DrizUnOnayax caminhou pelos corredores a procura de Hilde, encontrando-a no jardim treinando com alguns homens, precisava providenciar urgentemente algumas coisas para que pudessem partir a tempo. Assim que se aproximou pode sentir os olhares de cobiça dos homens, mas os ignorou, tinha assuntos, mas importantes no momento.

Hilde viu o Arquiduque aproximar-se e caminhou até ele. Desejando saber o que o mesmo decidira, surpreendendo-se com o que ouviu.

Hil quero escolha nove homens, os mais corajosos que tivermos, iremos para a Terra das Areis Brancas através do vale do desespero. Estaremos partindo em duas horas.

DrizUnOnayax viu o choque, terror e descrença nublar os olhos azuis de Hilde, mas não deu importância, sabia que era suicídio, mas também sabia que se lhe obedecessem sairiam ilesos do vale e chegariam no máximo duas horas atrasados ao encontro.

- Mas...- tentou Hilde. – É suicídio, quero dizer...existem centenas...

- Milhares ou centenas de milhares. – disse ele calmamente.

- Por isso mesmo. Elas estão na época da procriação, seremos...- não conseguindo terminar, tremendo somente em pensar em encontrar uma das Darkphoguneses.

- Mortos. – completou DrizUnOnayax. - Talvez. – disse o Arquiduque ironicamente. – Você pode ficar se quiser Hil.

- Nunca. – afirmou Hilde, os olhos brilhando em determinação. – Eu irei com você.

O Arquiduque sorriu acariciando o rosto da garota, pedindo que ela providenciasse algumas coisas para a viagem, logo em seguida virou-se e seguiu em direção a seus aposentos, ele também tinha algumas coisas a arrumar, antes que partissem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duas horas depois:

Hilde arrumou sua arma na cintura, tentando não pensar, quando o Arquiduque lhe dissera que estava partindo para Hikage, através do ninho das Darkphoguneses, não conseguiu acreditar, ninguém em sã consciência passaria por ali, ainda mais no período de procriação. Era como se pedisse para morrer dolorosamente.

Ainda assim o seguiria mesmo se significasse sua morte. Por isso em duas horas todos já se encontravam prontos a entrada da montanha, onde a escuridão que os recepcionava era assustadora, mas bem menos do que a perspectiva do que encontrariam no vale do desespero.

Antes de partirmos. – disse DrizUnOnayax ganhando atenção de todos. – O caminho que tomaremos para chegar a Hikage é o mais curto e também o mais perigoso. Lá é o ninho da mais temível criatura em Kurai.

Hilde olhou para os homens que escolhera. Não escondera deles para onde iriam, e por onde passariam para chegar, por isso sua consciência se encontrava tranqüila, caso algum deles viesse a perecer. Olhou para os mensageiros de Hikage, vendo o medo em seus olhos e sorriu procurando afastar seu próprio terror.

Ela conhecia as Darkphoguneses, sabia perfeitamente do que elas eram capazes, ainda tinha pesadelos com o som delas triturando os ossos de seus amigos, os gritos de dor e desespero deles, enquanto eram devorados vivos. Por algum milagre ela havia conseguido escapar e fora encontrada por DrizUnOnayax, desde então o servia com total devoção.

DrizUnOnayax viu o terror nos olhos dos homens a cada palavra proferida, quanto ao que enfrentariam ao chegar ao vale do desespero, ainda assim essa era a melhor alternativa, e nem havia dito que eles teria que encontrar um Alupihan**[2]** depois de atravessarem o vale e montar nele, caso quisessem de fato chegar naquele mesmo dia a Hikage.

- Quando chegarmos lá, façam exatamente o que eu disser. Isso vai significar a vida ou a morte de vocês.

Ele viu todos menearem a cabeça e virou-se iniciando a caminhada em direção ao vale localizado a quase dois kilometros dali. Levaram pouco mais de uma hora para chegarem à entrada do vale. Um cheiro horrível imperava em todo o lugar, bem como sons horrendos e a sensação de que algum sinistro os observava da escuridão.

- Aguardem-me aqui. – disse o Arquiduque adentrando sozinho na escuridão.

Poucos minutos se passaram antes que ouvissem sons demoníacos vindos da passagem por onde o Arquiduque passara. Hilde engoliu em seco, sentindo o tão conhecido pavor preencher-lhe a alma. Minutos pareceram-lhe séculos antes que finalmente DrizUnOnayax surgissem arrastando o que parecia ser um tentáculo gigantesco.

DrizUnOnayax jogou sem dificuldade um tentáculo no chão. O mesmo deveria ter aproximadamente dois metros de comprimento por cinquenta centímetros de largura. O Arquiduque ajoelhou-se pegando em suas vestes um punhal rasgando o tentáculo em trinta e nove pedaços iguais.

- Hil, as sacolas. – pediu o Arquiduque.

Hilde entregou a ele sacolas feitas de couro de Darkphoguneses, DrizUnOnayax colocou um pedaço em cada sacola, limpando a mão, indicando com os dedos que Hilde deveria entregar três sacolas a cada um.

- Prendam ás sacolas em suas roupas, uma na cintura, voltada para as costas. As outras duas prendam-nas uma em cada braço. Não as percam, quando entrarmos caminhem lentamente mantendo três passos de distância entre si.

O Arquiduque olhou nos olhos de cada um verificando se todos prestavam a devida atenção a suas palavras.

- A escuridão na passagem é intensa e vocês não conseguiram ver nada pelos próximos cinco minutos, depois disso, seus olhos irão se acostumar à escuridão e poderão depois de algum tempo perceber seu parceiro à frente.

Ele calou-se momentaneamente, dando a cada um tempo para absorver suas palavras.

- Mantenham seus olhos nas costas do homem a sua frente. Se alguma das serpentes se aproximarem, não as encarem ou façam movimentos bruscos, não façam qualquer som, para não atrair a atenção delas. Elas enxergam perfeitamente no escuro. – disse o Arquiduque friamente. – Se alguma delas os pegarem torça para terem uma morte rápida. – disse friamente.

DrizUnOnayax levantou-se ignorando o horror que suas palavras causaram aos homens que guiaria pela passagem. Voltando sua atenção ao mensageiro de Hikage ao ouvi-lo se dirigir a ele.

- O que são elas? – perguntou Hama.

DrizUnOnayax caminhou lentamente até o homem de aparência comum, deixando que um sorriso sarcástico preenchesse seu rosto antes de responder, notando o terror a empalidecer o rosto do homem a sua frente.

- Darkphoguneses são serpentes de fogo, com duas fileiras de dentes e tentáculos carregados de pequenos espinhos cheios de veneno que queimam como lava. Elas se alimentam de carne, mas não as devoram de uma única vez, primeiro as capturam, enrolando seus tentáculos ao redor de sua presa, depois a arrastam para sua toca e as estraçalharam, isso se sua presa não houver morrido pelo veneno capaz de derreter rocha.

Todos tremeram diante das palavras do governante de Kurai, fazendo-os pensar que talvez fosse melhor não saber o que enfrentariam. Abdul engoliu em seco, prendendo as sacolas da forma como o Arquiduque dissera, procurando ter certeza de que todas se encontrassem firmemente presas a ele. Voltou o olhar ao Arquiduque que verificava se todos haviam seguido suas ordens, somente então notando que o mesmo não possuía nenhuma sacola consigo.

- Senhor. – chamou Abdul caminhando até DrizUnOnayax, que voltou-se em sua direção.

- Sim. – respondeu o governante de Kurai.

- O senhor não irá levar nenhuma sacola consigo? – perguntou Abdul fazendo os demais olharem para o Arquiduque que sorriu.

- Não é necessário. – respondeu ele caminhando em direção à passagem.

Os outros dois mensageiros olharam para Abdul, começando a caminhar seguindo o governante de Kurai para dentro da passagem escura e aterrorizante.

Hilde sinalizou para que cada um dos homens que trouxera, se colocassem junto aos mensageiros, conforme as ordens do Arquiduque. Ela sentiu a tensão em seu corpo aumentar assim que foram tragados pela escuridão e se obrigou a respirar pausadamente e não deixar que seu terror a colocasse em perigo.

Assim que adentraram, a escuridão os envolveu completamente, não era possível enxergar um palmo a frente ou atrás, caminhando na mais completa escuridão por cerca de cinco minutos, que pareceram cinco horas.

Nada viam. Era como se nem mesmo eles existissem, tinham apenas a sensação aterrorizante de que eram observados por algo, e sons indistintos eram ouvidos por toda a volta. Sons tão aterrorizantes quanto à própria escuridão a cercá-los.

DrizUnOnayax manteve o passo lento em meio a escuridão, podia ver as serpentes movendo-se ao redor deles, apenas observando, mesmo na escuridão podia ouvir o coração dos homens que o seguiam, como tambores. Virou-se lentamente para observá-los, vendo Hilde tremer ligeiramente.

Podia imaginar o terror que ela sentia, mas não havia outro meio de chegarem a Hikage em tempo para a tal reunião. Ele já havia conhecido o terror que preenchia o coração de todos que caminhavam lentamente seguindo seus passos, conhecia a dor que as Darkphoguneses causavam ao tocarem seu corpo. Mas se obrigara a vencer tal terror, por sua sobrevivência e por aqueles que governava em Kurai.

Hilde podia sentir seus olhos começarem a se acostumar à escuridão, embora não soubesse se isso seria algo bom, uma vez que isso lhe permitiria ver as criaturas que os cercavam. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente ao ver de onde se encontravam, duas Darkphoguneses de mais de três metros a poucos metros deles, sentiu um grito ameaçar deixar sua garganta e obrigou-se a morder a língua para impedir-se de gritar.

Fechou os olhos procurando refrear as lembranças aterradoras. Sabia que o Arquiduque não os levaria por um caminho tão perigoso se ele não soubesse que poderiam fazê-lo, como o mesmo dissera se seguissem suas ordens e permanecessem no caminho que ele ditava estariam bem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eles já estavam caminhando há quase três horas, mas parecia o dobro de tempo, deveria ser quase duas da tarde agora, entretanto dado a escuridão não poderiam ter certeza exata de quanto tempo havia se passado, uma vez que não havia luz.

DrizUnOnayax ergueu a mão indicando que parassem, o que foi obedecido imediatamente. Hilde repetiu o gesto, que se repetiu até que todos houvessem parado. O Arquiduque olhou ao redor, voltando seu olhar para o chão diante do tremor que parecia repercutir por todo o solo, algo gigantesco estava se aproximando. Agachou-se colocando a mão no chão, seus olhos estreitaram ao perceber o que era. Rapidamente varreu com o olhar o local onde estavam, em busca de um ponto onde estariam seguros, achando-o a poucos metros. Ergueu-se indo até Hilde rapidamente, dando suas ordens.

- Quero que vocês sigam o mais rapidamente até aquela rocha. – ele retirou uma pequena bolsa e entregou a Hilde. – Joguem o conteúdo da sacola ao redor formando um circulo suficientemente grande para caber todos vocês, e por nada...nada nesse mundo saiam dele até eu mandar.

- O que... – tentou perguntar Hilde, sendo empurrada pelo Arquiduque.

- Vão!...Agora!

O Arquiduque viu-os correr na direção que mandara, sentindo a criatura seguir na mesma direção, ele não tinha muito tempo, e seguiu na mesma direção com o intuito de interceptar a serpente, ele tinha de impedi-la antes que o grupo fosse alcançado. Tudo que não precisavam era encontrar uma Darkphoguneses macho e pelo tremor a repercutir no chão, jovem e inconseqüente.

Os machos adultos tinham o hábito de moverem-se sob o chão, permitindo capturar sua presa desprevenida, os jovens eram mais barulhentos e revelavam sua presença antes mesmo que seus tentáculos obtivessem sua vitima. Entretanto os jovens eram tão mortais, quanto os adultos.

O chão começou a rachar a poucos metros a frente, e o governante de Kurai olhou na direção de Hilde vendo que a morena alcançara a rocha e derramava seu conteúdo no chão, bem como notou que um dos mensageiros tomado pelo desespero seguiu em outra direção, tornando-se um alvo fácil. Foi nesse momento que tudo veio abaixo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reino Dourado – Aproximadamente 21:00hs.:

Wufei sentia-se irritado, ele havia chegado a Hikage há mais de cinco horas para a tal reunião, quanto à invasão dos Vatlhus e até o momento Winner não havia tocado no assunto que os levara ali. Afinal de contas o que estavam aguardando se todos os interessados já se encontravam presentes?

- O que falta para começarmos a reunião? – perguntou o Aguwãns.

Quatre olhou para Wufei franzindo o cenho diante das palavras irritadas do governante de Mizukagami.

- Estou esperando o governante de Kurai, ele...

- Kurai? – interrompeu o imperador surpreso.

- Sim, eu ainda espero que ele venha, embora não tenha recebido nenhuma noticia de... – estava dizendo Quatre, quando foi interrompido novamente pelo imperador de Mizukagami.

-Aquela terra não possui um governante. – respondeu arrogantemente o Aguwãns.

Quatre olhou para Wufei novamente, se indagando como o mesmo podia ser tão impaciente, o governante do Reino das Águas era o único a reclamar da demora. Até o momento não havia ouvido uma única reclamação de Heero ou Trowa. Estava cansado de todos acharem que Kurai não possuía um governante, será que era o único a pensar o contrário? Até mesmo seu pai o questionara quanto ao envio de mensageiros a Kurai, era fato de que ninguém ia à Terra das Sombras, mas isso não queria significar que ninguém a habitasse, ou era?

-Há um governante sim. – afirmou Quatre sendo imediatamente rebatido por Wufei.

- É impossível. – disse arrogantemente o Imperador. - Ninguém seria capaz de morar lá, aquela terra vive mergulhada na mais completa escuridão. Que tipo de ser seria capaz de viver lá?

- Talvez as mesmas que vivem nas demais regiões de Aliança, embora menos arrogantes. – respondeu uma voz suave.

Todos se voltaram para a voz macia que se pronunciou, na entrada do salão. Quatre viu Rashid acompanhado de Abdul, Hama e outras seis pessoas que lhe eram desconhecidas. Ergueu-se assim que o ouviu anunciar os visitantes, sentiu coração se acalmar.

- Mestre Quatre, o Arquiduque DrizUnOnayax, governante da terra de Kurai.

Quatre olhou para dois dos mensageiros que mandara a segunda região de Aliança, eles pareciam feridos, mas bem. Voltou seu olhar para a pessoa que respondera a Wufei de forma calma e baixa. Sua forma se encontrava coberta por um longo capuz que impediam de ver quem era. Ao seu lado uma jovem muito bonita e de pele clara o acompanhava, assim como outros quatro homens.

Novamente a voz macia se fez ouvir, solicitando que as luzes fossem diminuídas, o que o fizera acatar o pedido imediatamente.

- Importar-se-ia de diminuir as luzes? Elas ferem meus olhos. – pediu o Arquiduque suavemente.-

Claro. Luzes a um quarto.

- As luzes diminuíram de intensidade ao comando vocal de Quatre, que se adiantou até ao Arquiduque DrizUnOnayax, estendendo sua mão em cumprimento.

- Eu sou Quatre Raberba Winner, governante de Hikage.

O Arquiduque olhou para o jovem por alguns segundos, antes de balançar a cabeça em cumprimento sem tocar-lhe à mão, o que fez Quatre recolhê-la um pouco constrangido.

O Arquiduque suspirou aborrecido, tanto pela viagem, quanto pelo fato de estar ferido. Procurou ignorar a dor em seu braço desculpando-se por não cumprimentar o outro governante de maneira adequada.

- Desculpe-me por não retribuir o cumprimento, mas é que seus mensageiros parecem não compreender ordens. Por isso acabei machucando-me ao salvá-los.

Quatre olhou para Abdul que abaixou a cabeça. Notou finalmente que ele estava coberto de sangue e assustou-se.

- Abdul,está muito ferido? O que houve com Rafar?

Abdul notou o olhar de Quatre e balançou a cabeça indicando que apenas ele e Hama haviam retornado. O sangue em suas roupas não era dele, mas do Arquiduque que o salvara, antes que tivesse o mesmo fim que seu companheiro.

- Sinto senhor, ele...

Quatre levou a mão aos lábios, diante do que isso significava. Que Rafar estava morto e voltou sua atenção a Abdul e Hama, vendo sangue a cobrir suas vestes, principalmente em Abdul.

- Esse sangue?

- Não é meu, mestre Quatre. – disse Abdul envergonhado.

- Mas...

- É do Arquiduque, ele feriu-se por nossa causa. – respondeu Hama de cabeça baixa.

- Da próxima vez aprenda a obedecer a ordens, se...

- Hilde. – advertiu o Arquiduque.

Quatre olhou para a garota que se calou rapidamente engolindo o que pretendia falar ao ouvir a voz de DrizUnOnayax soar ligeiramente irritada, ele tentou tocar o braço do Arquiduque que recuou ao gesto. Antes que dissesse algo, a jovem de cabelos negros colocou-se na frente dele o impedindo de aproximar-se mais.

- Por favor, não o toque.

- Tudo bem Hilde. – respondeu o Arquiduque.

- Mas senhor...

- Ele não é obrigado a saber.

Hilde recuou diante da resposta fria de DrizUnOnayax, sentindo que o Arquiduque estava irritado, possivelmente por causa da dor. Quatre estranhou o gesto e as palavras do governante de Kurai, sentia que havia algo a além do que acontecia a sua frente, mas não sentiu-se no direito de perguntar, procurando desculpar-se.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Quatre abaixando a cabeça. - Há algo que eu possa fazer para cuidar de seu ferimento?

DrizUnOnayax sorriu diante das palavras e da preocupação evidente do governante de Hikage.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã pela manhã estarei novo em folha. Poderá me tocar se quiser amanhã. - disse DrizUnOnayax sorrindo diante do rubor a cobrir o rosto do governante de Hikage.

Quatre corou diante do tom malicioso das palavras do Arquiduque. Ele voltou o olhar novamente aos dois mensageiros e aos outros quatro homens que acompanhavam o Arquiduque.

-Rashid, por favor, providencie aposentos para todos, e verifique se precisam de cuidados médicos.

- Perfeitamente Mestre Quatre.

Quatre olhou para o Arquiduque ponderando se deveria adiar a reunião entre os governantes, uma vez que o governante de Kurai se encontrava ferido, mesmo não podendo ver o ferimento, a quantidade de sangue na roupa de Abdul. Dava-lhe uma noção do quão grave o mesmo deveria ser.

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe. – respondeu DrizUnOnayax, interrompendo os pensamentos do governante de Hikage.

O governante de Kurai notou o olhar preocupado e sabia que não havia nada que o outro pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo, seus ferimentos estariam cicatrizados pela manhã, tudo que tinha de fazer era suportar a dor do mesmo. Por isso por conta própria dirigiu-se a mesa onde se encontravam os outros governantes das demais regiões. Ele sentou-se ao lado do governante de Shiroi, indicando que Hilde tomasse o assento a seu lado, mantendo o rosto coberto, até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade que apesar de pouca ainda o incomodava. Ele ignorou o olhar de Wufei, procurando se acalmar. A viagem havia sido cansativa e desgastante e ainda não sabia se havia tomado a decisão certa.

Ouvir o outro governante falar o enraivecera por alguns instantes, mas a impressão que tinha do governante de Hikage lhe era agradável.

Quatre voltou a seu assento procurando ignorar sua curiosidade em relação ao governante de Kurai, procurando apresenta-lo aos demais.

- Bem acho que você não deve conhecer os outros? – perguntou Quatre, sem ser respondido.

Um silêncio desagradável seguiu-se diante de suas palavras e automaticamente seus olhos voltaram-se para Trowa que meneou a cabeça incentivando-o a continuar.

- Hã...a minha esquerda encontra-se Trowa Barton governante de Shiori.

Trowa meneou a cabeça levemente em cumprimento, sendo retribuído da mesma forma pelo Arquiduque, que voltou sua atenção ao governante do Reino Dourado, que apresentava o governante da quinta região de Aliança.

- A sua direita se encontra o Imperador Chang Wufei da quarta dinastia, governante de Mizukagami.

Wufei se levantou curvando-se em sinal de desculpas, por suas palavras quanto a ninguém viver em Kurai, sabia quando estava errado e não era desonra alguma admitir seu erro.

- Peço desculpas por minhas palavras, quando chegou, mas é quase que impossível imaginar que haja habitantes em Kurai.

- Eu entendo. – disse sarcasticamente o Arquiduque. - Apenas procure saber todos os fatos, antes de julgá-los completamente.

Wufei estreitou os olhos diante da voz suave, e ainda assim carregada de sarcasmo. Ele não podia ver o rosto do governante de Kurai, pois o mesmo não parecia ter a intenção de retirar o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto. Quatre notou certa tensão entre Wufei e o Arquiduque, era perceptível que o comentário feito pelo governante do Reino das Águas desagradara e muito o governante do Reino da Escuridão. Procurando aliviar a tensão formada, apresentando o Zanuphyr, governante da Terra do Gelo.

- Por último a minha direita está Heero Yuy, governante de Tsumetai.

Heero meneou a cabeça ao ser apresentado. Não tirava a razão do governante de Kurai, diante das palavras de Wufei, ao que parecia o Arquiduque fizera uma viagem perigosa e encontrava-se cansado e ferido. E mal chegara já ouvia insultos do governante de Mizukagami. Ele supunha que Kurai possuía um governante, embora jamais o tenha encontrado, uma das poucas patrulhas que retornara da Terra das Sombras, havia lhe informado que parecia haver um sistema de governo em Kurai, entretanto eles não puderam dar-lhes detalhes a cerca de quem governava a região.

Sempre tivera curiosidade de saber quem governaria um lugar tão isolado e inóspito. E agora o vendo a sua frente não tinha idéia de quem realmente era o Arquiduque DrixzUnOnayax, tudo de que tinha certeza era de que a voz do Arquiduque causava-lhe sensações estranhas.

O Arquiduque observou em silêncio cada um dos quatro governantes presentes, através do capuz que escondia seu rosto, tecendo uma opinião sobre cada um deles. Até o momento o governante de Hikage fora o mais aprazível, e certamente seria uma pessoa agradável de conversar.

Quanto ao governante de Mizukagami, já não podia dizer o mesmo, sentia-se irritado por seu comentário pretensioso, e não sabia se conseguiria suportá-lo por muito tempo.

O governante de Shiroi parecia alguém sociável, o tipo de pessoa que diz apenas o necessário, talvez fosse bom conhecê-lo se decidisse por permanecer mais algum tempo junto a eles.

Entretanto o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi o representante do Reino dos Ventos, o Zanuphyr chamado Heero Yuy. Ele era em sua opinião perfeito, olhos de um azul profundo e misterioso, podia sentir que o mesmo era forte e perigoso. E secretamente desejou que pudessem conhecer-se de uma maneira mais intima. Fechou os olhos procurando controlar a ânsia de seu corpo, levando a mão esquerda ao capuz desnudando seu rosto e se apresentando da maneira correta.

- Eu sou o Arquiduque DrizUnOnayax, governante de Kurai, mas podem me chamar de Duo.

Um silêncio estranho pairou no salão diante do rosto do Arquiduque. Quatre não sabia o que fazer, o Arquiduque não era exatamente o que imaginava, na verdade ele nem mesmo sabia o que esperava ver. Embora tivesse certeza de que a imagem belíssima a sua frente não era o que esperava.

Sabia que os Procths, a raça ao qual pertencia o Arquiduque, possuíam uma rara e especial beleza. Quando jovem tivera a chance de ver um deles, mas o mesmo não se parecia em nada com Duo.

A pele dele era clara, como se nunca houvesse se exposto ao sol. Os olhos eram de uma tonalidade única, e embora a claridade não fosse muita para dizer ao certo a cor, imaginou-os próximo a um tom de azul, embora mais belos. Ele parecia ter cabelos longos, uma vez que pareciam se prolongar por dentro do capuz. Possuindo um tom acobreado claro, presos nas laterais ao que parecia apenas pela tiara dourada em sua testa. Um longo brinco com três pontas em ordem crescente ornava-lhe a orelha esquerda.

DrizUnOnayax encarou o Zanuphyr por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir-lhe suavemente e se dirigir aos demais, não tencionava permanecer tanto tempo na Terra das Areias Brancas e sua partida dependia do assunto que o levara até ali.

- Não tenciono ficar muito tempo, e gostaria de saber o assunto pelo qual me chamou Quatre.

Quatre piscou ficando vermelho ao perceber que todos simplesmente ficaram encarando o Arquiduque, embora o mesmo não parecesse aborrecido pelo ocorrido.

- Acho que sabe que o governo central foi tomado? – perguntou procurando recuperar a compostura e tratar do assunto que os fizera reunir-se aos demais governantes de Aliança.

Duo meneou a cabeça em concordância, sim ele sabia o que havia acontecido ao governo central, e já tinha a ligeira idéia do motivo que havia sido convidado. Ele poderia muito bem ter ignorado o convite, mas ficara curioso, uma vez que havia sido o primeiro contato direto com outro governante desde que se estabelecera em Kurai.

- De fato eu ouvi comentários, quanto a isso. – falou Duo sem muita importância.

Wufei resmungou diante do tom quase debochado com que o Arquiduque parecia se referir à atual situação de Aliança sabia que havia sido perda de tempo esperar o Arquiduque.

Quatre notou o olhar de desagrado de Wufei diante do tom usado pelo Arquiduque, quanto à tomada do Governo Central, não era exatamente essa a reação que esperava de Duo, embora imaginasse que não seria tão fácil obter o apoio imediato do mesmo.

- Creio que os Vathus não deveram se ater apenas ao Governo Central, na verdade parece que eles já estão se preparando para tomar as demais regiões. Foi por isso que os chamei, acredito que devemos tomar alguma medida para proteger as cinco regiões de Aliança.

Duo olhou para Quatre ponderando quanto a suas palavras, podia notar que o jovem humano, não parecia alguém dado a guerras, ainda assim ele parecia disposto a fazê-lo em prol de manter Hikage segura. Sabia que algo deveria ser feito para deter os Vathus, mesmo assim achava irônico que o primeiro contato que faziam com ele era apenas para unirem-se numa guerra, que talvez não pudessem vencer.

- O que o faz pensar que eu os ajudarei? – perguntou simplesmente Duo, vendo todos voltarem os olhos para ele.

- Eu...

Quatre ficou sem saber o que dizer diante das palavras diretas e curtas de Duo, quanto à menção de ajudá-los, será que se enganara ao pensar que o mesmo se uniria a eles?

Duo viu o choque nublar os olhos do governante de Hikage. Durante anos ele vivera na solidão de Kurai, mantendo e protegendo seu povo, e nenhum deles havia procurado-o antes diretamente, apenas agiram como se não existisse, ignorando-o, mandando homens a sua região, para sondar, ao invés de procurá-lo diretamente. E agora propunham uma união, para irem à guerra contra os Vatlhus. Seu coração encheu-se de amargor e deixou que suas palavras demonstrassem a forma como se sentia.

- Durante anos vocês ignoraram a existência de Kurai, supondo erroneamente ou devo dizer prepotentemente de que ninguém vivia na Terra das Sombras. E agora quando precisam, vocês querem que eu os ajude? Não acha que é um pouco rude de sua parte, achar que eu devo algo, a algum de vocês.

Wufei ergueu-se diante das palavras ditas por Duo. Que o encarava com ironia e mantinha a mão erguida indicando que a mulher que o acompanhava deveria manter-se em silêncio e onde estava. Uma vez que a mesma levantou-se tão logo o Aguwãns o fez.

- Todo o planeta está ameaçado. O que o faz pensar que os Vatlhus não atacaram sua região tão logo a alcance?

- Não sou tolo para pensar dessa forma. Mas vocês são tolos por achar que o simples fato de que Aliança está em perigo me faria aceitar ajudá-los.

- Seu...

- Ele tem razão Wufei. – disse o governante de Tsumetai.

Duo olhou surpreso para Heero que se manifestou pela primeira vez. O governante do Reino dos Ventos levantou-se mantendo seu olhar preso no governante de Kurai, ponderando sobre o que diria, era visível a ele pelo tom de voz do Arquiduque que o mesmo estava ressentido, por nenhum deles ter procurado entrar em contato. Fazendo-o apenas porque necessitavam dele para a guerra.

DrizUnOnayax desviou os olhos do Zanuphyr incapaz de continuar encarando o olhar frio e azul, seu coração batia descontrolado e fechou os olhos, procurando acalmar-se, ouvindo o governante de Tsumetai, falar.

- Nós nunca procuramos saber se havia realmente alguém em Kurai, ou manifestamos curiosidade em saber mais sobre a região. Eu como todos vocês nos conformamos em achar que seria impossível alguém viver lá, pelo simples fato de que tínhamos nossas próprias regiões para governar e não nos importávamos muito uns com os outros até que Imperium foi atacado.

Wufei sentou-se diante das palavras de Heero. O governante de Tsumetai tinha razão, se os Vatlhus nunca houvessem atacado Imperium eles talvez nunca viessem a se encontrar dessa forma. Ainda assim as palavras do Arquiduque soaram-lhe frias, como se fossem crianças por temer uma ameaça que não é real.

Quatre olhou para o Pcroths que mantinha os olhos fechados. Seu coração dizia-lhe para manter a esperança, e que nem tudo estava perdido, as palavras de Duo eram verdadeiras, a dor que sentia dele era palpável, e não se referia à dor física, mas a emocional. Heero tinha razão se Imperium não houvesse sido atacada, ele jamais teria proposto um encontro com os demais governantes de Aliança, e isso o fazia sentir-se ainda pior.

Duo sorriu ligeiramente diante das palavras de Heero, não era exatamente isso que esperava ouvir, mas por ouvi-las estava disposto a reconsiderar sua opinião, mas não agora, precisava descansar, antes que a dor o deixasse ainda mais irritado. Ele levantou-se se dirigindo a Quatre. Algo dentro dele mudou diante das palavras do Zanuphyr, de certo talvez não fosse tão desagradável ajudá-los, embora não pudesse ver futuro nesta união, ainda teria que pensar com cuidado antes de dar uma resposta definitiva.

- Desculpe-me, acho que deveria pensar mais antes de dizer alguma coisa. – disse Duo simplesmente, embora não se importasse muito com o que dizia. - Eu gostaria de descansar um pouco. A viagem até aqui foi...cansativa. Pensarei em sua proposta e darei uma resposta amanhã.

Quatre meneou a cabeça em acordo, feliz pelo Arquiduque ter ao menos aceitado pensar sobre o assunto.

- Rashid. – chamou Quatre. Imediatamente o empregado apareceu. – Por Favor, leve o Arquiduque aos seus aposentos.

- Perfeitamente Mestre Quatre.

- Senhores. – disse Duo levantando-se e deixando a mesa sob o olhar dos demais governantes.

Hilde voltou o olhar para trás vendo que os governantes das outras regiões acompanhavam-os com o olhar. Caminharam pelos corredores iluminados da habitação do governante de Hikage. Diante da luminosidade, Duo fechou os olhos e cobriu novamente sua cabeça guiando-se pelo som dos passos a sua frente.

- Esses são seus aposentos senhor. – disse Rashid.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Duo entrando no quarto amplo e iluminado, tão diferente de Kurai. – Poderia apagar as luzes.

- Perfeitamente senhor. Desligar luzes.

O quarto mergulhou na escuridão completa, fazendo com que DrizUnOnayax sentisse confortável para abrir os olhos e descobrir a cabeça..

- Obrigado.

- Se precisar de algo, basta chamar senhor. – disse Rashid curvando-se.

Duo meneou a cabeça, voltando-se para Hilde, ele aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente com a mão esquerda, antes de despedir-se, precisava ficar sozinho para pensar.

- Vá descansar Hilde, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hilde, vendo Duo menear a cabeça. Ela sorriu deixando o Arquiduque sozinho e seguindo o empregado.

DrizUnOnayax encostou-se contra a porta, se permitindo gemer de dor. Ele cambaleou pelo quarto, encontrando o banheiro convidativo, ele encheu a banheira com água fria, certo de que isso aliviaria um pouco a dor, mordeu os lábios em angustiante espera.

Assim que a mesma terminou de encher, começou a retirar suas roupas, notando que não seria tão fácil fazê-lo, talvez não devesse ter dispensado Hilde tão cedo.

Ele soltou a fivela que prendia o capuz, deixando-o deslizar por seus ombros, o cheiro do sangue deixou-o nauseado por alguns instantes, bem como a dor, que se tornava cada vez mais insuportável, fazendo-o sentar-se na borda da banheira, enquanto criava forças para despir-se e banhar-se.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso no salão:

Wufei discutia com Quatre a cerca da inutilidade de ter convidado o governante de Kurai para a reunião, mas o governante de Hikage, não parecia ouvi-lo, ele ainda se encontrava preocupado com o Arquiduque. Podia ouvir Trowa e Heero falarem, mas não conseguia assimilar o que diziam, seu coração lhe dizia para ir até o governante de Kurai e conversar com o mesmo.

- Quatre! – chamou Wufei pela terceira vez, fazendo o loiro encará-lo confuso.

- Acho melhor deixarmos para discutirmos amanhã. – disse Trowa ciente de que Quatre não ouvira nenhuma palavra do que disseram.

- O que?- indagou irritado o governante de Mizukagami.

- Barton tem razão. – disse Heero levantando-se. – Quando o governante de Kurai se encontrar mais descansado.

Heero simplesmente deixou a mesa em direção a seu quarto. Sabia que o ferimento do Arquiduque não deveria ser algo banal, dado ao cheiro de sangue que impregnava seu corpo.

Wufei viu o governante de Tsumetai simplesmente levantar-se e ir, será que somente ele se preocupava com o bem estar de seu povo? Voltou seu olhar para Trowa que o observava calado, e simplesmente jogou as mãos para o ar, antes de pedir licença e retirar-se, deixando Quatre e Trowa sozinhos.

- Acho não fui um bom anfitrião. – disse Quatre diante da saída de Wufei que resmungava.

- Não se importe com isso. Acho que vou descansar, você deveria ir ter com Duo, talvez ele precise de ajuda. – disse Trowa se retirando, antes que Quatre pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Quatre suspirou fazendo seu caminho até Rashid, em busca de informações a cerca do Arquiduque, em pouco mais de cinco minutos encontrava-se parado na porta do quarto de Duo sem saber se entrava ou não. Sentiu seu coração apertar devido à onda de dor e obrigou-se a bater na porta e aguardar.

Duo abriu os olhos sem lembrar-se de quando os havia fechado, passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo-o úmido, imaginando quanto tempo havia se passado, ouviu uma batida suave na porta, imaginando quem poderia ser. Obrigou suas pernas a se mexerem caminhando até a porta do quarto, imaginando que poderia ser Hilde, mas ao abri-la deu de cara com o governante de Hikage.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo. – disse Quatre, notando o quão mal parecia o Arquiduque. – Queria saber se realmente não precisa de nada?

Duo olhou para Quatre ponderando se devia deixá-lo entrar ou não. Por fim achou que não havia muita escolha, ele não conseguiria sozinho e se iam trabalhar juntos, que o mesmo soubesse de uma vez.

- Luzes a um quarto. – disse Duo diminuindo a escuridão, para que Quatre pudesse enxergar. - Entre. – convidou Duo afastando-se da porta e sentando-se na cama.

Quatre sorriu e entrou, mas seu sorriso morreu no instante que seus olhos pousaram no braço direito do Arquiduque, ou melhor, na inexistência de seu braço.

Continua...

**[1]** Cryphiã uma espécie de parasita de mais ou menos 30 cm de comprimento e 4 mm de espessura.

**[2]**Aluphian significa centopéia em tagalo segundo o Google translate

Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas andei com alguns problemas e não pude dar andamento as minhas fics.

No momento estou sem Beta, então desculpem se encontrarem erros, por mais que se revise, sempre acaba escapando alguma coisa.

No mais aguardo comentários..


End file.
